At present, a display apparatus usually includes a display panel, a back-light module arranged on one side of the display panel, and a Printed Circuit Board (PCB) for driving and controlling the display panel, wherein the PCB is connected to the display panel via a Flexible Printed Circuit Board (hereinafter referred to as FPC or COF, etc.).
In the above-mentioned display apparatus, the PCB is generally fixed on a back plate of the back-light module. Commonly used ways of fixing include: using screw locks, specifically, the PCB is fixed on the back plate using screw locks; using adhesive tapes, specifically, the PCB is stuck to the back plate using adhesive tapes.
However, if screw locks are used, the screws needs to be tightened, so the mounting is inconvenient; when adhesive tapes are used, the adhesive tapes tend to lose their stickiness in high-temperature or high-humidity environments, and the PCB will detach from the back plate, so the fastness is not good.